


one night

by orphan_account



Category: Mamamoo, Red Velvet (K-pop Band)
Genre: F/F, softdomme!irene, sub!moonbyul
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-29
Updated: 2017-06-29
Packaged: 2018-11-20 20:23:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,062
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11342574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: it’s clear that nobody catches byulyi’s eyes like yongsun does but deep at heart, she’s still a useless lesbian and joohyun is still unbelievably breathtaking. ridiculously so. it makes byulyi feel unworthy and that much more eager to please.





	one night

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote this with established moonsun and seulrene in mind. think of this as a one-off night that their partners gifted them. 
> 
> there may be a few mistakes here and there. i try to read over my own work but i really don't like doing it.

joohyun stands in front of byulyi with a confident smile, looking up at the younger girl. joohyun’s voice is gentle but commanding when she tells byulyi to undress her. all byulyi can do is stutter out a yes.

byulyi’s hands fly up from her sides as she gets started on the buttons of joohyun’s shirt. she’s having more trouble than she should really. she wants to blame it on the fact that she’s not used to undoing them on others but she’s undone way too many of yongsun’s to run with that excuse. what’s really causing her to get flustered is joohyun’s unwavering gaze. she can feel joohyun’s eyes on her and it causes her cheeks to burn up. she doesn’t know whether to focus her attention on the task at hand or to maintain eye contact. she fails at both.

when all the buttons are undone, byulyi screws up the courage to look up at joohyun again and the older girl silently urges her to push the garment off her shoulders. the shirt lands softly by their feet. joohyun straightens a bit, looking at byulyi expectantly but really all byulyi can do is stare. stare at the way the older girl’s breasts are framed perfectly in her bra. seulgi really wasn’t exaggerating about their glory and byulyi’s mouth drops open rather unattractively.

‘moon byulyi.’

‘huh?’ byulyi’s eyes snap up to meet hers but it’s clear she’s still thinking about joohyun’s chest. and really, it’s too cute but joohyun forces herself to keep a straight face.

‘don’t make me repeat myself.’

that spurs byulyi into action. though her hands waver momentarily over joohyun’s bra as if she forgot how they worked. ducking her head in embarrassment, she slips around the smaller girl, joohyun’s head turning to follow byulyi as much as she can without moving. she can feel the tension around her bust relieve when the younger girl undoes the clasp. joohyun spins around on the spot and gestures for byulyi to take her bra off as well.

joohyun’s eyes are focused on her again but this time byulyi’s hands are cooperating with her. her fingers graze joohyun’s shoulders purposefully, greedy for the feeling of smooth skin under her hands. she guides the straps off the leader’s shoulders and lets gravity do the rest of the work. joohyun watches byulyi lick her lips subconsciously once the bra falls away, her eyes glued to joohyun’s chest.

but byulyi’s still aware that she has a job to finish and she’s not about to upset joohyun right now. her hands fall to the front of the other girl’s pants, undoing them. she grabs a firm hold of the waistband and starts to tug them off. she lowers herself as the pants come down to carefully help joohyun step out of her pants. from her spot on the floor, byulyi gets a close up view of joohyun’s thighs. they were thick and soft and byulyi bites her bottom lip, imagining she was biting down on them instead.

byulyi doesn’t get to spend much time admiring them when joohyun’s fingers curl around the collar of her shirt, tugging the younger girl up into a kiss. it’s a slow burn as joohyun’s tongue presses into her mouth, lazily twining with byulyi’s. she takes byulyi’s hands and palms them over her own breasts, urging byulyi to play with them.

byulyi revels in the feeling of joohyun’s full breasts in her hands. she fondles them with joohyun guiding her to do it the way she likes it. the smaller girl’s hands soon fall away, letting byulyi continue so that she could fully enjoy it. joohyun pushes her chest further into her hands as the kiss deepens and she can feel joohyun’s nipples starting to harden against her palms.

that’s when joohyun bites down on byulyi’s bottom lip before pulling away. it was just shy of it being too painful but it does the job of reminding byulyi of her place. she was fortunate enough to be the one here with joohyun unnie. as byulyi thinks about it, joohyun walks towards the bed throwing an order over her shoulder.

‘undress yourself’

byulyi nods just as joohyun turns around and seats herself on the edge of the bed. byulyi uses less care in taking off her own clothes than she did with joohyun, opting to get the job done quickly instead. as byulyi undresses, joohyun spreads her legs and strokes herself a few times. byulyi’s haste amuses her. she uses the same hand to gesture down in front of her, between her legs.

‘on your knees’

byulyi’s mind captures the way the light glistens off of the wetness on joohyun’s fingers and she briefly muses about the verses she could right about that image.

quickly dismissing the thought, byulyi nods again and gets into position within seconds. looking up at the smaller girl, their eyes lock onto each other and joohyun presses her fingers against byulyi’s lips. the younger girl’s opens her mouth to let them in, hooked in an instant by the taste. her tongue swirls around the digits, indulging her taste buds.

byulyi is the picture of submission right now. on her knees. with joohyun’s fingers in her mouth. her eyes wide, looking up eargerly. yeah, joohyun was enjoying this. she wraps her thumb under byulyi’s jaw, and presses her fingers down on byulyi’s tongue, tugging byulyi’s head in between her legs. byulyi lets out a strangled moan at the rough treatment. it was an unexpected but welcome contrast to joohyun’s behaviour throughout the evening. the older girl pulls her fingers out of byulyi’s mouth, wiping a bit of saliva off her bottom lip with her thumb. she smirks at byulyi’s compliancy. jooyhyun braces one hand behind her on the mattress and slides herself forward towards byulyi.

‘eat me out.’

that’s all the prompting byulyi needs to bury her face between joohyun’s legs. she touches the flat of her tongue against joohyun and slowly drags it up. joohyun lets out a low moan. she slides her free hand into byulyi’s hair, brushing it back and keeping her head between her legs. she watches byulyi’s focused efforts, feeling byulyi’s tongue pushing in and out of her and pleasuring her with each thrust. it makes her hook a leg over byulyi’s shoulder and pull her impossibly closer. it’s enough encouragement for byulyi to keep up her pace.

joohyun’s hips start moving on their own accord. now supporting herself on her elbow, her head falls back briefly as her free hand plays with her own tits. she pinches her nipples and lets out a moan when she feels byulyi pull back briefly to suck on her clit. she lifts her head back up, her eyes are lidded but trained on byulyi. she’s been so obedient and so good at what she’s doing. it makes joohyun generous. arguably selfish. probably both.

‘touch yourself,’ she orders.

a whimper escapes from byulyi at the command. she reaches down between her own legs and slips two fingers inside of herself, lubricating them before using them to rub quick circles over the clit. she lets out a high-pitched moan at the stimulation into joohyun’s core. the vibration of it has joohyun throwing her other leg over byulyi’s shoulder and digging her heels into byulyi’s back.

her thighs tighten around byulyi’s head almost to the point of suffocation and the lack of oxygen causes her to start getting sloppy. her fingers slip against her clit and she thrusts her tongue into joohyun with less finesse but she can’t stop moaning. it starts a cycle that urges them both closer to the edge until joohyun grabs the back of byulyi’s head and earnestly starts grinding herself into byulyi’s face. within seconds, she’s cumming and her moans fill the air. joohyun’s body locks up on the bed as she comes, trapping byulyi between her legs.

byulyi vaguely registers the muffled sounds of joohyun’s stream of muttered curses. and joohyun is riding her high as far as it’ll take her, delighting in the fact that byulyi is determined to make it last as long as possible as well. slowly, joohyun’s body starts to relax, easing herself down onto the mattress and freeing byulyi from her hold.

byulyi, ever obedient and currently desperate, continues to touch herself. the sounds of slickness reverberate within the room and it pulls joohyun from her haze. she rolls her head to the side so she can look down at byulyi and what a glorious sight it was. joohyun could see herself all over her face and byulyi’s bicep flexing as her hand continues to work between her legs. joohyun wanted to see her cum.

‘come here’

joohyun shifts back up onto the bed until she’s resting against the headboard. she gestures for byulyi to climb on top of her and grabs the girl’s wrist to take one of byulyi’s wet fingers into her mouth. she works slowly, sucking sensually and pulling off of byulyi’s finger with a pop all for byulyi’s benefit. she reaches out with her tongue to take another finger in and byulyi marvels at how joohyun can suck her fingers while expressing dominance when byulyi does the same thing expressing submission. the sensation of joohyun’s tongue running along her finger while she sinfully sucks it off reminds byulyi of her ever-pressing need to get off.

‘please,’ she let out.

joohyun grins around byulyi’s finger and gives it a teasing bite before letting it go.

‘please what? what do you need?’

she brushed byulyi’s hair behind her ear as she waited for an answer. byulyi was really cute like this, compliant and eager to please. a complete one-eighty from the way she carries herself outside of the bedroom. joohyun can’t help but tease her a little.

‘’i-i need to come.’ byulyi’s hips canting towards joohyun, yearning for contact.

joohyun grins. she slides a hand to the back of byulyi’s neck, pulling her close.

‘okay. you’ve been a good girl.’ the praise makes byulyi weak. she only ever wants to be a good girl.

joohyun tugs byulyi into a kiss, tasting both of them mixed together on her tongue. keeping her promise, joohyun slides her hands down and grips byulyi’s ass, pulling her down onto her leg. it really goes to show how on edge byulyi is because the second she makes contact with joohyun’s thigh, she starts rolling her hips immediately. little pants and whimpers escape from byulyi into their kisses.

joohyun’s hands knead the flesh inside of her palms and soon byulyi starts to whine. she’s already so close to coming so she grabs onto joohyun to get a better leverage. her nails bite into joohyun’s shoulders. her hips are rolling in tight, quick circles until she finally finds that sweet release, crying out in pleasure against joohyun’s mouth.

byulyi keeps riding joohyun’s thigh until her body seizes up and collapses on top of the older girl. joohyun gently rolls her onto her back and moves down the bed to situate herself in between byulyi’s leg in order to clean her up. however byulyi is a bit sensitive. the second she feels joohyun’s tongue on her clit, her legs jerk and her hand automatically goes to push joohyun’s head away. joohyun apologizes softly and waits a bit before leaning down again. she takes care to avoid anywhere to sensitive, lapping gently and letting the gentle urging of byulyi’s hand tell her what she could handle.

when joohyun finishes, she covers byulyi’s body with soft kisses. starting at byulyi’s thighs, she slowly moves her way up as her hands stroke byulyi’s skin. she stops to nuzzle byulyi’s tummy and byulyi looks down to see a silly grin on joohyun’s face. it causes byulyi to smile as well. joohyun senses the movement and looks up. soon enough they’re both goofily smiling at each other until joohyun starts again with the gentle kisses.

byulyi’s eyes slip shut and she lets the older girl shower her with care. it leaves her feeling serene and she’s almost drifted off to sleep by the time joohyun makes it back up to her. she can feel joohyun envelop her with her body. she turns towards the smaller girl when she feels joohyun nuzzling her cheek.

‘go to sleep now,’ joohyun chimes quietly and byulyi falls asleep with joohyun stroking her hair.


End file.
